This invention relates to a frame saw and a method of simultaneously sawing a relatively thick piece of wood, referred to as the “feed stock”, into a plurality of thinner pieces suitable for use as veneer, lattice, window louvers or slats, and as the plies of engineered three-ply flooring.
In general, frame saws accomplish this by mounting a plurality of saw blades within a frame. The blades are parallel to each other and spaced apart by the desired thickness of the sawn thinner pieces. The thickness of the blades themselves represents wastage, so the blades are made to be as thin as possible and are held within the frame under tension sufficient to maintain the blades in a straight, taut condition at all times. The blades are reciprocated rapidly up and down. These blades have teeth which are angled to cut on the downstroke, the feed stock being supported on a feed table. No cutting takes place on the upstroke. Thus, in prior art frame saws the movement of the feed stock must be stopped during the upward, non-cutting stroke, otherwise the face of cuts would bear against and damage or break the blades. This requires a mechanism timed to the reciprocation of the blades to continuously start and stop the movement of the feed stock in timed relation with the reciprocation of the blades. When the blades are moving downwardly in the cutting stroke the stock is being fed. When the blades are being reciprocated upwardly into the position to begin the next downward cutting stroke, the stock is stationary.
This arrangement requires a complicated mechanism which reduces the efficiency of the machine and the quality of the processed stock. If the feed stock is still moving during any part of the upstroke the back side of the saw teeth can damage the feed stock, and can be damaged by contact with the feed stock at the face of the last cut. 
The present invention provides an efficient, electronic means of permitting the stock to be continuously fed through the frame saw apparatus, thus eliminating the costly and inefficient necessity to constantly start and stop the movement of the stock during each reciprocation. In general, this is accomplished by moving the saw frame carriage carrying the saw blades downstream during the non-cutting upstroke and moving the saw blades upstream during the cutting downstroke. The upstream movement of the blades and the downstream movement of the stock permits a deeper cut during each reciprocation of the saw frame carriage.